


The Storm Inside

by GrimLiFiendish



Series: Welcome Back to Rosewood [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ezria, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Jaria, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLiFiendish/pseuds/GrimLiFiendish
Summary: Synopsis: Jason is counseling at risk teens at Rosewood, but he loses one can Aria be there for him when he needs a friend? Warning: this does deal with suicide. This inspired by the song the Storm Inside of You by Veronica Ballestrini, if you haven’t heard it, check it out.This is part the Welcome Back to Rosewood ongoing one-shot series I am working on This is a standalonePairings: Jason/Aria (friendship/comfort, but feelings are there), Ezra/AriaCharacters: Jason DiLaurentis. Aria MontgomerySong InspirationStorm Inside of You by Veronica Bellistrini





	The Storm Inside

Jason DiLaurentis sat alone in the church head hung down fighting the tears back. He hadn't been able to get through to him. He had done everything he knew to do he had told the principles, counselors, had even contacted his parents, but he had failed him. Jason was so lost in thought he didn't even hear the heels clicking on the wood floor, it wasn't until he felt a hand on his shoulder that he realized he was no longer alone and looked up into the hazel eyes of Aria Montgomery.

"Jason," Aria asked, "is it ok if I sit with you?" She didn’t want to ask him if he was ok because he obviously wasn't and to Aria got that. Jason cared about the work he was doing with these kids, he cared about them and she knew that this was tearing him up because Jason would feel like he had failed Jeff. Jason nodded, but asked, "Why didn't you go with the others to the cemetery?"

Aria shrugged her shoulder and then turning to him said, "Because I want to be here with you, you're the one who needs me. I barely knew Jeff, it bothers me that he couldn't see that he had more to live for or that with help he could beat his addiction, but Jason, I am here because of you." Aria had been walking by his office two days earlier when Jeff Bentley’s parents came to the school and blamed Jason for their son's death.

Aria also knew that he had told them that their son needed help had even given them recommendations of qualified professional. Instead of listening to him they cad instead came to the school and attacked him waving the letter he had sent in his face. Mrs. Bentley had been angry that Jason would suggest something was wrong with her son and she or her husband had not noticed. She had been so loud it had drawn a crowd, they were able to hear every insult she had thrown at Jason. After her son committed suicide she then decided that Jason was the one that hadn't done enough and had failed her son. Not her or her husband who sat back and choose to ignore the warning from Jason and the warning signs that their son had exhibited. And now, Jason was taking that all on himself.

"I'm okay Aria. You don't need to worry about me?" But his eyes told a different story.

Aria couldn't take that look of, guilt, failure and loneliness in those green eyes and wrapped her arms around the guys she had rejected only a couple weeks earlier. She had been acting like a bitch to him since that day when Spencer sent Ezra to get her, but she did care about Jason, she cared about him a lot more than she should or even wanted to.

At first, he stiffened up, and she felt awful because she knew that it wasn't because she had chosen Ezra, it was because she had ignored his existence and his friendship because of Ezra's insecurity over Jason. She had forgotten that he was her friend because of Ezra. "Jason I'm sorry I haven’t been a friend to you, I miss you so much." he started to relax into her arms little by little. "Please, let me be your friend right now. I know you and I know you're blaming yourself for this, but Jason you have to know you did your best."

"My best wasn't good enough Aria, maybe if I had more experience or tried harder or..."

"Jason, stop right now, just let me be here for you okay." she felt him sag against her and then his arms went around her waist. she felt something warm and wet fall against her shoulder and she knew they were tears. While Jason was not the type to completely break down like she would have, he did shed silent tears, he shed tears for Jeff and for the Bentley’s. He also shed tears for Alison, his parents, for himself and his inability to help Jeff or his sister. Through it all she said nothing she just continued to hold him quietly. They stayed like that for quite some time and he finally sat up wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Jason everyone at school knows you contacted his parents we all heard everything his mother yelled at you. I also heard her two days ago, when she blamed you because he killed himself. You know it's not your fault, right."

"Aria, right now she's angry with herself and her husband and I’m their scapegoat so they don't have to blame themselves. They didn't want to see that Jeff needed help. Eventually they need deal with it if they ever want to heal." Jason sighed. "But, I will always wonder what I could have done differently. If maybe I had said something differently or listened better, anything really that could have given him more hope and made him understand that the storm he felt inside, it would eventually pass.

"I know you have to deal with this Jason, you cared about him and tried to be there for him. Now I'm asking to be there for you any time you need me."

"What about Ezra?" Jason knew that her boyfriend was the reason she had been acting like he was invisible. Maybe he had the right to be jealous of Jason, but had Ezra not been too much of a coward to tell Aria's parents that he was in love with their daughter then Jason wouldn't have gone after her when he got back to Rosewood.

"I guess Ezra is going to have to realize my friends are important to me and that you are my friend." It wasn't the relationship with Aria that Jason wanted, but having her friendship was important to him. Since that day on his porch he had started to feel completely alone again and there were times he felt like giving up.

"Okay then, and Aria I will be there for you too, if you need me." He smiled at her and it actually reached his beautiful green eyes a little. Jason was the one going through the storm right now, but why did she feel like the sun was breaking through the clouds and starting to shine on her.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: If I could have worked this right this one shot was supposed to be Aria comforting Jason after he lost one of his kids he was working with. It was supposed to ultimately be about paying attention to warning signs with a touch of Jason/Aria/Ezra relationship angst intermixed throughout, but mostly Aria/Jason hurt/comfort/friendship and I don’t know if I succeeded here. This is a standalone. And as usual comments good, bad, or ugly is appreciated to let me know what I did right and/or wrong.  
> Hope you enjoyed it a little.  
> P.S. Always take any warning signs seriously even if you think it is just for attention, it could seriously be a cry for help. Most of us have been touched by suicide in same shape or form so always take it seriously. And it you are reading this and you are thinking about it. Please know with help things can always get better no matter how bleak it seems now. Tomorrow can be better and nothing or no one, not a bully, a crush, an ex, no one is worth ending your life. Someone does love you and somehow, somewhere, someday you will be invaluable to another person so hang on and don’t lose hope. It will be worth it.  
> Yours, GrimLi


End file.
